Dare You To Move
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: AshxMisty - "You can't get away from me that easily, it's going to take more than a slap to the face to get rid of me Misty," he said huskily taking a step forward. - Songfic OneShot First Fanfic, please R&R :


**This is my first Pokemon Fanfic, so no flames please :)**

**This is a lot AU, but with the Pokemon, and the incident with May, is something I made up, it didn't happen in an episode.**

**I recommend you listen to the song when you read this, you'll get where this idea came from more if you do. You'll know it if you've seen 'A Walk to Remember'**

**~ Ash'sOnlyLove**

**October 19, 2012  
**

**Okay, so I've been reading my fanfics from years ago and am absolutely disgusted by my writing. So I've decided to revise all of them, but unfortuately this one I feel is so far gone there's no way I can make it any good.  
**

* * *

Dare You To Move- Switchfoot

* * *

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

* * *

**Flashback (One Year Ago)**

* * *

Misty broke through the surface of the water in the lake. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as the cool air hit her face and the rays of sun beat down, warming her skin. There was only the sound of the flowing water and her own breathing. Looking out at the sunset, she smiled to herself, _beautiful._

She loved moments like this, where she would lie on her back and float under the sun's rays, but she stayed submerged in the water this time, keeping herself from sinking.

Just then she felt something wrap around her ankle and was pulled underwater.

She kicked at the thing and swam back to the surface, coming face to face with a raven-haired, brown eyed, 16 year old boy.

"Ash!" she accused fakely, he could tell she wasn't really angry.

"What?" he asked innocently, and she smiled evilly.

"You're going to pay for that," she nearly growled before swimming towards him, red hair down from its usual ponytail. She lunged to tackled him in the water, but he was quick enough to swim back into shallower waters. She stared in awe at his muscled torso and arms. _When did that happen? When did he stop being that little kid that broke my bike?_

"Catch me if you can," he smirked, before running away from her into the forest.

Misty tied her bathing suit top tighter so her chest wouldn't be exposed when she was running and she threw on some swimming short shorts. She then ran into the woods after him, red hair trailing behind her as she ran to catch up to him.

She eventually saw him ahead of her, and pushed herself so she tackled him to the ground. They started rolling and laughing, until their laughing was stopped short by a cliff.

They rolled right off, and Misty screamed in fright. She was below him, and Ash knew his weight along with the gravity would crush her. _Not her,_ he thought.

"Misty! Hold on tight," she told him, before spinning them in mid air so his back was to the ground, he wrapped his arms securely around her an made sure his head was away from the ground, just in time to feel his back hit the ground.

Hard.

It hurt, man it hurt, but feeling her in his arms, safe and sound, drowned out the pain. He stared up into those scared blue-green eyes of hers.

"Ash are you okay?" she asked, hands moving from his chest to his face, stroking his cheek lightly.

"I am because I know you are," he smiled, wrapping his tan arms around her frame and pulling her close.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, quietly looking down. Misty was suddenly very aware that she was lying on top of him in only a bathing suit, and he had no shirt on.

The raven-haired teen stared up at the red haired teen, "Because I love you Misty," he said, a little bit of pain from the injury showing in his voice, "I have since the moment I almost lost you to Rudy," he said softly.

He stared into her eyes that were slowly filling with tears, and wiped them away, "Don't cry Mist," he smiled.

She shook her head, at a loss for words. Instead of saying something, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, his lips moving with hers, lovingly, slowly.

She broke away and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was the moment she knew she'd love him forever

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

* * *

**Flashback (Six Months Ago)**

* * *

Misty walked along beside Ash on a path through the woods. One arm was around her Togepi, and Ash had Pikachu on his head. Their fingers were intertwined, and the sun was beating down on their tan bodies.

"You ready to see Brock?" Ash asked, smiling down at her, and she smiled back.

"In a way, I'm kind of happy it was just you and me," she said softly, slightly embarrassed, "we never would have found the courage to tell each other how we felt." She was about to say something else, but she was cut off by Ash's lips on hers.

They made their way to a Pokemon Center and Misty called her sisters at home.

"Hey guys," she smiled, looking at the familiar faces.

"Misty, you have to come back, we're going on a cruise and you have to be the leader of the gym while we're gone," the blue haired teen told her.

"I…" she was speechless, all she could think about was Ash. Just the thought of being away from him made her feel like her heart was ripped from her chest.

"Misty?" she asked.

"I won't do it," she said firmly.

"But…Misty…"

"No!" the red head said sternly, "I never ask you guys for anything, and you always take from me. I have the one person I will always love, and I'm not going to leave him. You guys always get what you want at my expense, and I'm giving myself something for once.

"Find someone else," she told them and hung up.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was the moment she knew she could never live without him.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_Yeah_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened _

Misty was lying on her living room floor, face pressed onto the hardwood of her house, tears trailing down her face. _Why? How could I have done that?_

_Maybe redemption is starting to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself_

_Where're you gonna go_

_Where're you gonna go_

_Salvation is here_

* * *

**Flashback (One Hour Ago)**

* * *

"How could you do that to me Ash?" she yelled, hurt, eyes red from crying.

"Misty I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never do that!" he defended, looking hopeless. He didn't want her to be mad at him.

"I saw you!" she yelled, crying, "you were with her! Kissing her! If she's what you want, then stay with her for all I care!" she turned to leave, but was stopped by Ash grabbing her arm. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but his grip was firm.

"Ash, let me go," she said exasperated, hurt eminent in her voice.

"No," he said, and she knew he wasn't going to let go. Her anger surged through her as she turned around, slapping him across the face.

The look of shock on his face was enough to tear her heart apart again.

"She kissed me Misty," he said, hand rubbing his cheek, "I love you with all my heart, I would never betray you like that."

Misty backed away, and thought card about what she had seen, recalling the look of shock and disgust on his face as May kissed him. She had overlooked that because she was so angry.

Misty backed away from Ash, retreating slowly. She couldn't look back now, she had hurt the one person she had never wanted to do something like that to. How could she do that? She ran and ran, trying to escape her own mind and actions, but unfortunately she couldn't. She ran all the way home and collapsed on her floor, crying.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_He loves me, I love him. I can't leave him, I have to fight for him._

Misty picked herself up off the floor of her room and wiped her eyes.

_I will always love you,_ his words echoed through her head.

She burst through the front door and began to run as fast as she could.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

She didn't know how long she ran for and truthfully, she didn't care. She sighed in relief and began to cry again when a body came into view. She saw the raven hair, the red and black cap and the yellow mouse Pokemon perched on the cap.

She ran to him and grabbed his hand causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned to face her, looking at her tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry Ash," she said, head in her hands.

She felt the familiar comfort of his arms around her torso, "It's okay Misty, if I had seen that I would've thought the same thing."

"No, I mean about slapping you, I'm so disgusted with myself. I'm so sorry Ash, you don't know…" she trailed off, unable to finish because of the flood of new tears that ran down her face.

The raven-haired teen just pulled her closer placing his lips on the top of her head. Her cheek rested against his chest, his heartbeat sounding under her ear.

She looked up and kissed him chastely, conveying her love, hurt, and apology to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back, "I'm so sor—"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"You are the most important person in my life, and I am never going to lose you, you can't get away from me that easily. It's going to take more than a slap to the face to get rid of me Misty," he grinned playfully.

"I am so sorry Ash," he kissed her again to silence her apologies.

"Enough," his voice rumbled as he held her closer.

"As far as I'm concerned, today never happened." He smiled down at the blue-green eyed beauty in front of him.

She just kissed him again, pulling him closer by his raven hair.

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_


End file.
